


baby, gotta say it

by Softsunhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and haechan being whipped for jaemin, lots of short works about jaemin being whipped for haechan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsunhyuck/pseuds/Softsunhyuck
Summary: Jaemin has fucked lot of people. It’s not something he brags about, he’s not a fuckboy, but it is true. He’s fucked a lot of people. And yet – there’s something different about Donghyuck.





	baby, gotta say it

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a whole series of works about jaemin and donghyuck being whipped for each other uwu

Jaemin has fucked lot of people. It’s not something he _brags_ about, he’s not a fuckboy, but it is true. He’s fucked a lot of people. And yet – there’s something different about Donghyuck. Mark said it was probably because Hyuck is a boy, but Jaemin’s fucked boys before. Renjun suggested that maybe it’s because Hyuck is his friend, not a one-night stand, but Jaemin has slept with friends before too. Jeno said it’s because they’re soulmates. Jaemin likes this answer the best.

Fucking Donghyuck is like trying to understand quantum physics with no scientific background, impossible and maddening. He never holds back, instead letting himself make such soft, sweet noises as he ruts himself back onto Jaemin’s fingers. He’s beautiful like this.

That’s not quite right though, he thinks as he sucks kisses down Donghyuck’s neck. The boy underneath him is always beautiful, no matter what. He’s beautiful like this, when he sucks Jaemin off or rides his thighs, but he’s just as stunning outside of the bedroom when he’s draping himself over Jeno, arguing with Renjun and Mark about the likelihood of aliens or when he’s dancing to Taemin’s move with Jisung. At this point, Jaemin would go so far as to say that it’s genetically impossible for Hyuck to not be gorgeous. He lights up the room, with his golden glowing skin and soft smiles and infectious laughter.

Underneath him, Hyuck whimpers, hands coming up to Jaemin’s back and _tugging_ , and Jaemin remembers what he was supposed to be doing.

“’m sorry, babe, am I taking too long for you?” he says, smiling. Donghyuck just pouts.

“You always take too long, I’m ready already! Just fuck me,” he says, wriggling and writhing like some sort of incubus.

Jaemin just smiles. _Soulmates,_ he thinks, as he pushes into his boyfriend. _Yeah. That sounds right._


End file.
